


linked

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mind Meld, Romance, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: So it's not perfect. So the food is clearly not fresh and Spock ate a flower, and neither of them even want the meal. So what? It's still wonderful, because he's with Spock and no one is chiming at the door for entry, and they hopefully have the whole night ahead of them.





	linked

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took forever. I initially started it purely because I was so obsessed with the image of Spock eating flowers. And then it ran away and became all about Jim and Spock being 1000% in love. Enjoy!

Jim surveys his quarters with a spark of pride. It isn't much, but he has every expectation that it will make a nice evening for Spock and himself.

The cramped little office area has been transformed, to the best of Jim's ability, into a space perfect for a romantic dinner. The table he and Spock usually play chess at has been cleared of everything and covered with a red cloth, with the nicest dishes Jim has been able to find. He's lit candles he picked up at the last starbase and has been saving, and there is a huge bouquet of flowers in the center, courtesy of the botany lab.

(They really didn't want to let go of their flowers, but a word from Sulu to his friends in that department and they grudgingly parted with some of what they claim are their less successful specimens. Jim thinks they're beautiful with their blaze of color and enormous size, but then, he isn't a botanist, though he has a healthy appreciation for flowers.)

He's invited Spock here under the pretense that they have some transfer requests to go over together, but the truth is, he has a romantic dinner planned.

The food synthesizer has some brand new Vulcan recipes programmed into it, and Jim himself is going to have a nice vegetarian meal, out of respect for Spock. Spock has never asked Jim not to eat meat in front of him, but few things are more important to Jim than Spock's comfort.

He wants everything to be perfect, and that means ensuring Spock is absolutely content.

Their relationship is still so new and tentative. It's only been a week and half since their first shy kiss on the observation deck. Spock had found Jim standing quietly in front of the large windows and they'd talked for a while, each staring out at the stars. Then, almost before Jim knew what was happening, they'd turned to face each other, and Spock was reaching out to him, holding out his fingers in a familiar gesture.

Jim closes his eyes for a moment and finds that he's smiling as he recalls the feeling of their fingertips meeting. A warm tingle that started at his hand and spread its way steadily through his whole body. He'd felt a wave of warmth, Spock's emotions, his adoration. It made his breath hitch as he tried to send back his own love.

When they kiss, it feels amazing. Perfect. Moments after the ozh'esta, their lips had met in a human kiss, Jim sighing at the sensation of Spock's soft lips on his. It was beautiful.

Since then, they've kissed extensively, until Spock blushes green and Jim is dazed with pleasure and affection. They haven't taken it any farther, however, and their opportunities lately to be together have been sadly few and far between. It seems like every time they finally have a moment alone, they're interrupted, and they have to leave to deal with whatever issue has cropped up.

They knew it would be like that, of course. Their duty to the Enterprise, to the crew, to Starfleet will always have to come ahead of their personal relationship. But it doesn't make it any less frustrating that every time they manage to get some peace and quiet, every time Spock is about to initiate a meld, every time Jim is about to ask for one, a red alert goes off, an admiral calls, a planet has an outbreak of disease. It happens every time they get close to _anything_ more intimate than kissing.

The door chimes and Jim calls, “Come,” unable to suppress the smile that appears as soon as the door slides open and Spock steps in, clutching a padd.

“Captain,” Spock begins. He sounds formal but his dark eyes soften at the sight of Jim, so imperceptibly that Jim knows only Spock's family and closest friends could ever spot it. “I am here as you requested.”

Jim smiles brightly, couldn't stop it if he tried, as he crosses the room to Spock, offering his fingers in greeting. Spock meets them with his own, and warmth blooms between them. Spock's affection sweeps through Jim, and he basks in it, sending back his own love, his anticipation at the night they're going to have together.

“Jim...” Spock murmurs. “Did you truly invite me here for official business?”

“What do you think?” Jim takes Spock's hand, squeezing gently and leading him over to the table. “Does this look like we're going to be attending to paperwork? That can wait. Tonight...it's for us.”

Spock lets Jim pull his chair out for him and sits down, lips turning up at the corners as he watches Jim go to the food synthesizer, putting in data cards for a plate of rice and roast vegetables for himself, and a Vulcan dish that Spock has mentioned to him before, something like fruit salad but with fruits native to Vulcan. He can't pronounce the name to it, but it doesn't matter. He had it put into the computer.

He just hopes it tastes okay. The food made by the synthesizer is very...hit or miss.

When he turns back to the table with a plate in each hand, he sees Spock peering at the flowers on the table. As Jim watches, Spock lifts one flower from the bouquet, sniffs it, and then eats it.

Jim blinks rapidly and sets the plates down on the table, then takes his own seat. Spock is still chewing the flower and looking very pleased.

Spock takes notice of the way Jim is staring and arches an eyebrow. "Jim, why do you appear so startled?"

"You...ate the flower," Jim says slowly.

Spock blinks. "Vulcans are vegetarians, and we reside on a planet made up mostly of desert. We have always used every plant that is not poisonous as part of our cuisine. On Vulcan, table decorations like this serve as the first course of large meals while the cooked portion is being prepared." He examines Jim's expression and the corners of his mouth lift. "It is not so for humans."

"No, it isn't." Jim laughs, awash with affection for Spock and the cultural differences that often serve to amuse one of them, when they don't lead to Spock being mistreated or Jim fighting for his life in an ancient ritual. "On Earth, floral arrangements are typically just for decoration, and in a setting like this they're meant to add romantic ambiance."

"Now I understand your puzzlement. Just like illogical humans, to use plants merely as decoration and not eat them." Spock's eyes glow with amusement and he reaches for Jim's hand, strokes two fingers over the back of it. “They are not necessary for romance. Merely your presence makes this evening special.”

Jim is still struck breathless every time Spock is so blatantly romantic and affectionate. Everything is still so new, Spock is so incredible, and suddenly Jim realizes he has no desire to actually eat his food. He just wants to take Spock into his arms and hold him close, kiss him, show him how fully he loves him, logic, cultural differences, snark, every part of him. Every bit of Spock is perfect.

Spock must be thinking along similar lines. “I confess I am no longer hungry, but since you put so much effort into this...” He takes a bite of his meal and can't conceal the slight grimace. “Ah.”

So despite Jim's care in programming the food synthesizer, the food doesn't taste appealing. He laughs. So it's not perfect. So the food is clearly not fresh and Spock ate a flower, and neither of them even want the meal. So what? It's still wonderful, because he's with Spock and no one is chiming at the door for entry, and they hopefully have the whole night ahead of them.

He's reaching for Spock before he's even fully out of his seat, capturing Spock's hand and touching their fingers together, feeling the connection spark, Spock's eagerness to be with him coming through loud and clear. Jim returns it wholeheartedly, pulling Spock against him and pressing their mouths together, savoring the heat and wet warmth as Spock opens for him.

Spock's hand slips under Jim's shirt, rubs circles on his back. Cheeky Vulcan. Not that Jim can blame him, he feels the same. He wants his hands on Spock's bare skin just as badly. He still hasn't had the chance, and that just cannot be allowed to continue.

No words are exchanged as he and Spock maneuver their way towards the bed, still kissing. Jim can't get enough of Spock's mouth, the soft noises of pleasure he makes when Jim touches his nipples through his shirt, sucks on his tongue. 

In comparison to Spock, Jim knows he's being loud. Probably too loud, the way he's moaning as Spock gropes his ass. He tries to quiet down, unsure how Spock feels about a loud human partner, but Spock disconnects their mouths and looks into Jim's eyes, cupping his face with one hand.

“Jim, please do not attempt to quiet yourself for my sake. I do not find your sounds disturbing... I find them most...” He's faintly green. “Most attractive.”

Jim closes his eyes and turns his head to press a kiss to Spock's palm, loving his gasp. “Can you read my thoughts right now?” he asks curiously. He doesn't mind if Spock can. He would invite Spock into his head any time. They've already tried to find time to meld on at least three separate occasions, but every time, as Spock's fingers fall into place on his face, as the Vulcan mantra is about to be said, something happens to interrupt the moment. 

Previously, they've only shared two melds during the course of missions, and they had been by necessity relatively shallow, strictly controlled by Spock and only lasting just long enough to achieve whatever had demanded them in the first place. They haven't ever gotten to experience a full meld for no purpose other than to be together and learn each other's minds.

That's the next order of business.

“No, not your thoughts,” Spock murmurs, rubbing a thumb over Jim's bottom lip, entranced. “I would have to fully drop my shields for that, and I would not do so without your permission. I merely felt your disquiet and guessed as to its source when you ceased making noise.”

He hums in understanding, parting his lips so that Spock's thumb slips into his mouth. Spock gasps quietly as Jim sucks, pushing his thumb further in.

"Jim," he whispers.

They pull apart by silent, mutual agreement and start pulling off their clothes. Spock is so beautiful. Jim rakes his eyes over him hungrily, taking in every inch of Spock's body. It's the first time he's seen it fully unclothed; previously he only ever saw him shirtless in sickbay. He's as thin and hairy as Jim remembered.

Jim swears he's never seen anyone as beautiful. It's not just his body, although it's gorgeous; Spock's beauty goes deeper, to his gentle, compassionate soul and his clever mind.

He wants to learn every inch of Spock, find the ways to bring him the most pleasure. To know Spock in every way, to join their minds and be together in the most intimate fashion possible. A mind meld.

He strips and then goes back to Spock, pressing himself against him and taking his hand, bringing it to his face. "Join us, Spock. Please."

Spock pushes his face into the crook of Jim's neck for a moment, breathing him in, pressing a human kiss to Jim's throat where the pulse beats beneath the skin. In response, Jim puts his hand on Spock's side and feels his heart, slow and steady, slower than a human's.

Jim closes his eyes in excitement when Spock spreads his fingers to line up with the correct nerves, whispering the mantra Vulcans use to center themselves and concentrate for a meld.

He can't hold back his surge of excitement as he feels it beginning, the consciousness that is not his reaching out for him. Jim reaches back eagerly. The feeling of Spock's mind meeting his... It can't be described, not with words. It's a sensation humans were never meant to experience, but Jim loves it. There's nothing else that makes him feel as close to Spock as this does.

Jim makes sure to keep his eyes shut during the meld. He learned from their melds during missions that having them open results in his being overloaded with sensory input, his vision combined with the sensations of the meld just too much for his head. It results in awful headaches that last for hours. Human minds, after all, aren't built for melds.  


 _Spock,_ he breathes in their shared mental space. _I've been wanting this so much._

 _As have I, Jim. I have been..._ Spock doesn't finish the thought, but Jim catches the feeling. Longing for the completeness of the meld. The total joining.

It's the closest Jim can get to Spock, the most intimate connection it's possible for them to share, and he's been wanting it so strongly he's actually dreamt of what it would be like.

 _Jim. Jimjimjim, my captain, Jim_ , Spock's mind is radiating with adoration, for him, for him, so much love there that Jim could fall into it. Could stay there with Spock forever. If only he never had to leave.

 _Spock,_ Jim's whole self answers in kind, wrapping itself around Spock. _Spock. My other half. Spock._

There's nothing outside of this, this shared mental space, the two of them feeling each other's emotions, experiencing flashes of the other's memories ( Spock's apology, _I am sorry, Jim, I should have more control over the meld. I did not mean to invade..._ and Jim's response, _You didn't, you could never, come, see me, see everything._ )

This was worth waiting for. This is worth everything. Jim never wants it to end.

There's a word, one Jim didn't know before the meld. But now that he hears it it's like he's always known.

_Thy'la._

It means _my everything_ , it means _the one who stands at my side and always will_ , it means Spock, and Jim, and everything that they share.

Spock drops his hands from Jim's face, ending the deep meld that they had, but a shallow connection still remains between them. Enough for them to share feelings but not thoughts.

"How long will this last?" Jim asks curiously, opening his eyes and running his hands over Spock's bare body.

"For as long as we remain in prolonged physical contact."

"All night then," Jim concludes. "Because I don't plan on letting go of you for long tonight."

Spock's agreement pours through, and Jim presses back up against Spock, their mouths meeting in an eager kiss. They make their way actually onto the bed, kissing and touching the whole time. Spock's curious fingers find Jim's nipples, and he shudders in pleasure, pushing his chest into the sensation.

Spock's lips follow his hands, pressing kisses to Jim's chest, then rubbing his cheek against Jim's belly. "Never has there been anyone as aesthetically pleasing as you, Jim," he whispers, meeting Jim's eyes for a second before he looks down for the first time, awe and arousal shining through their connection as he sees Jim hard for him.

Tentatively, Spock reaches for his dick, two fingers trailing down its length in a kiss. The touch is too light to do anything but tease Jim, but Spock exhales shakily, the dirtiness of the gesture turning him on.

Involuntarily, Jim spreads his legs wider, wanting more of Spock's touch. He wants all of Spock, his mind and heart and body.

He already has the first two, he knows. Now he just needs the last one.

Spock wraps his hand fully around Jim's dick, stroking him slowly, the touch exhilarating. It's so good, too good.

"Wait, Spock, slow down." Gently, Jim draws Spock's hand away and pulls him in for a kiss that's hardly less arousing.

Jim rolls them until he's pressing Spock softly into the mattress. He covers him, kisses him, and can't help but rub himself against Spock's leg. Spock is just so beautiful, and he's so turned on.

He wants to explore Spock, learn their differences and similarities, what makes Spock feel good. That's all he _really_ wants. To make Spock feel good. Make him happy.

"I want to learn everything about you," he breathes into Spock's skin between kisses, scooting his way down the bed, rubbing Spock's thighs with his thumbs.

"Likewise, Jim."

When he gets himself situated between Spock's legs, he allows himself his first real look at Spock. There's no visible erection, just the same thick, soft black hair that covers his chest. He can't wait to find out more; this is one of those endearing, exciting differences between them.

Jim meets Spock's eyes, making sure it's okay before he touches. Spock nods, so Jim takes it upon himself to rub the space between Spock's legs gently, stroking the soft hair there. He feels the thigh under his hand quiver slightly, and rubs him again, more firmly. The way Spock trembles is beautiful, as is the way he's looking at Jim, like he's the only thing that matters in the world.

Under the hair, he feels the closed slit that presumably hides Spock's dick. It seems sensitive to touch, judging by the way Spock is reacting to his light caress.

Spock sighs softly, and under his hand Jim feels something beginning to emerge. Delighted, he bends close and watches as Spock's penis hardens and pushes out.

It's as beautiful as the rest of Spock, green, long and thin and dripping wet with Spock's arousal. Jim breathes him in, loving the alien scent, and then guides the head of Spock's dick into his mouth.

Spock cries out at the sudden stimulation, thrusting up in an attempt to get more. Jim almost chokes but recovers, arousal rushing through him at the sudden physical display of Spock's lust. He's been so quiet up until now. God, Jim loves him. So much.

He takes his cock in further, trying to get him all the way down his throat. It's been a long time since he's done this, and Spock can't stop moving, jerking his hips up tp try and get more of the wet heat of Jim's mouth, moaning helplessly. His arousal is flooding into Jim through their connection, making him shiver and suck harder.

Finally Jim draws back, face wet with spit and Spock's arousal, wiping his mouth as he crawls back up to be face to face with Spock, taking Spock's cock in hand and stroking him, refusing to neglect him.

"Jim," Spock breathes, pulling Jim's head down to kiss him, hand stroking his cheek. "You are...incredible, ashayam."

Jim kisses Spock back desperately. Spock reaches between them to touch Jim's dick again, rubbing him gently. It feels incredible, and Jim is already so turned on from having Spock in his mouth that he knows he doesn't have long to go. Spock must be feeling the same, he's so wet, and his slick is being spread everywhere between their bodies by the motions of their hands; it's on their bellies, their chests, coating Jim's hand. Spock touches himself, gathers a handful of his lubricant in his palm, and then grasps Jim's cock again, using his own fluid to ease the friction.

The dirtiness of the action makes Jim gasp and squeeze Spock's dick. "Oh, god," he pants into Spock's mouth, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together. "Please...meld us again." 

As soon as the words are out, Spock's hand is on Jim's face and the connection between them expands into the full depth of a meld. A torrent of thoughts and feelings flows between them, their shared devotion to each other, their arousal, their delight at finally having the time to experience each other intimately, both physically and mentally.

That's it, it's over. Jim's whole world narrows down to the pleasure they're both feeling and _Spock,_ Spock's beautiful mind embracing his. The sensations they're sharing loop as they both climax, mental as well as physical pleasure swamping them, and all Jim can do is cling to Spock, embracing his body with trembling arms and his mind as tightly as he can. 

_Spock...oh, Spock._

_Jim...Jim._

Minutes pass before either of them is capable of moving or talking out loud. While they recover, Jim basks in Spock's mental presence, in the closeness they so often miss out on due to their duties. Jim loves his job, and he knows Spock does, too, but this... It's beautiful, feeling and knowing Spock so intimately. He never wants to leave the meld, but eventually, Spock draws his hand away and they're left with the more minor physical connection, still feeling emotions but not sharing thoughts.

Spock rolls onto his side, drawing Jim into his arms and kissing him. “Jim, I thank you for melding with me.”

“Spock, you don't need to thank me. It wasn't a hardship. It was...god. Beautiful. It was all so incredible.” Jim presses his fingers to Spock's in a Vulcan kiss, loving the spike of feeling he gets from Spock in response.

Gradually, he becomes aware of what a mess they both are. Things were messy to begin with, with how aroused Spock was and how wet he got, but now they both have come all over them, too, and it's drying rapidly. Reluctantly, Jim starts to pull away from Spock to go and get something to clean up with.

Spock stops him with a hand on his hip. “Not yet, Jim,” he requests quietly. Unspoken, through the emotions he's projecting to Jim, it's obvious that he isn't ready to relinquish their closeness just yet. He doesn't want their link to fade.

Not yet.

That's fine with Jim. He reaches down to the floor, picks up the nearest discarded item of clothing, and uses it to wipe them off. It's Spock's uniform shirt; he will probably be disgruntled by its use as a cleaning cloth later, but although it's not widely known to the public, the Enterprise has excellent laundry facilities. It'll all come out later in the wash.

Once they're a little cleaner, Jim rolls back into Spock's arms. “Speaking of thanks, I want to thank you for sharing yourself with me, all of you. The meld, and making love with me. Thank you, Spock.”

Spock's lips quirk into a smile. “Do not thank me, either, Jim. It was an experience I would repeat.” He pauses. “And indeed, I do hope to repeat it, soon.”

Jim has never been so glad before that things _didn't_ work out as he had initially planned. The evening has been wonderful, and because he knows that it will likely be some time before they have this much time alone together again, it makes it all the more special.

“We'll repeat it, as often as possible,” Jim assures Spock, meaning it entirely. 

Spock hums in assent and then tucks his face into Jim's neck, beginning to rumble in contentment. It's a purr, and yet another of those differences between them that make Jim fall in love with him all over again. The feeling of Spock's body pressed against and twined around his, Spock's whole body vibrating slightly from the force of his purr... It's pure perfection.

Jim falls into a doze, still feeling Spock's emotions flowing through the link, and when he drifts into a deeper sleep and dreams, he finds he and Spock are sharing those, too.


End file.
